SeDuCtIoN iS nOt A gAmE!
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: What happens when Malfoy is challenged to a bet? What happens when a red headed vixen decides to get in his way? Can love prevail? Or will it just be a game of seduction? By the way, this is gunna be another side of Draco and Ginny just sos ya know....


AN: This is just another ficcy that I thought up of after watching the movie 'Forty Days and Forty Nights'. I'm just might change some parts of it though, so if you've seen the movie, do not, I repeat, do not, expect this stry to be exactly like the movie!!!! 

Summary: The secret's out! Malfoy's going to go two months without fucking anyone! Can he last? What happens when a red headed vixen decides to sabotage his plans? What happens when they fall in love?

**Draco was hanging with his usual Slytherin friends in the Slytherin Common Room. The seventh year boys were talking amongst themselves, when suddenly a subject that everyone was aware of came up.**

**"Exactly how many girls _have_ you fucked?" Came the question everyone wanted to know from Goyle.**

**Smirking, Malfoy answered with a simple, "I dunno…Some girls here and there. Like it matters. After I've fucked them, they're useless to me."**

**"You _do_ know. Why don't you tell us?" Asked Rick Shawnee, a blonde haired Slytherin with the most malicious green eyes anyone had ever seen.**

**"_Almost_ the entire Girl Population in Hogwarts. Mostly it's the Gryffindor girls that don't trust me. Some Ravenclaws don't either. A few Hufflepuffs. The Slytherin girls don't really give a fuck, well…A few do, but rarely." Malfoy said without a care.**

**"_I_ challenge you to a bet Malfoy!" Challenged Bobby Sill, a black haired and blue-eyed boy, also in Slytherin.**

**"Ha! A bet? You know as well as I do that a Malfoy never turns down a bet. Let's hear this small bet of yours." Malfoy said calmly. Too calmly.**

"I don't think that you could last four days without fucking someone so…I challenge you…To have no sex for two months. No sex what so ever. No touching. No feeling. No jerking off. No masturbating. If you can do it for two months I'll give you five thousand galleons." Bobby said.

**"Five thousand galleons and you have to go fuck Granger as well as serenade her." Malfoy said, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking smug.**

**"Granger's looking pretty hot these days man!" Bobby said, smirking inwardly, knowing that Malfoy knew that as well.**

**"Yeah. I'm sure serenading her will be fun too. Better practice your singing, eh? You're going down Sill!" Malfoy said too confidently.**

**But no one could decide who was going to win, and so the bets started going haywire! It'd only been two days, and yet, people were placing bets in every second. Well…Only the guys were. Most girls didn't even know about the bet, and the Gryffindor boys refused to participate in such a foolish bet, knowing fully well that Malfoy'd loose. **

**It was the dead of the night, and Malfoy decided he needed to get away from all of the bets and snickering guys. He walked quietly through the Slytherin Common Room, and just made it out of the statue, when he saw a Ravenclaw Prefect, searching the area, for any wandering people. When Malfoy was sure that he was gone, he quietly walked through the Great Hall and finally made it outside. Breathing a sigh of relief, Malfoy started towards the Great Lake. He finally made it, after many close calls (Hagrid walking up to the castle, and Filch doing his daily rounds with Mrs. Norris not too far behind, not to mention the meddling prefects all about) to the lake. He stared at the lake, as if it beheld some huge secret. Malfoy sat down by the Lake Shore, and glared at the waters. As if what happened to him were all the lake's fault. He found a pebble and threw it towards the bottom of the Lake. He heard the plop of the pebble sinking in the water, and threw another, then another, and so forth. When he was done throwing pebbles, he got up and was planning on going back to the castle, when all of the sudden he saw a shadow flicker close by.**

**He moved quietly to the right, and came behind the somebody, and covered his or her mouth with his hand, and spun the person around so he or she were facing him.**

**"Parkingson!" Malfoy growled quietly.**

** "Yeah It's me Drakie. I missed you…" Pansy said, while trying to touch Malfoy's face, until he roughly backed away. "What's the matter?"**

**"You know fully well what's the matter. You know I want you. Just….stay away. Just two months Pansy…" Malfoy said, backing away desperately. **

**"I want you Draco…badly…" Pansy said, while taking off her top.**

**"Stop…stop…" Malfoy said weakly.**

**"Stop what Draco?" Pansy said, while walking towards him seductively.**

**"You know what I'm talking about!" Malfoy argued.**

**"No….I don't…" Pansy said, while walking towards him, closer.**

**"Pansy….I swear! Just….stay…back…" Said Malfoy, gasping, while his manly hood was getting the better of him.**

**"What could go wrong…a little bet….?" Pansy whispered into Draco's ear.**

**"SPLASH!!!" Was the next thing you heard as Pansy fell back first, into the dark, cold, unforgiving lake's waters.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pansy shrieked, as her mascara dripped down her face, and her thousand galleon outfit was totally ruined.**

**"Sorry Pansy. Gotta go. Do me a favor and…Stay away. At least until the two months are up." Malfoy said coldly.**

**"But I thought you loved me." Pansy said tearfully.**

**"Love? I love no one." Malfoy said, before running away back to the castle.**

**AN: Good start??? Opinions?? Reviewwww pleasssee!! Much more is to come in Draco's way…more….girls perhaps??? Hehe! Poor Drakie! **


End file.
